Im sorry I'm so sorry!
by AAThanatos
Summary: Will is upset because Nico over did it again on his powers fading again almost to the point of dying. Weeks of silence are driving Nico crazy and not being able to touch the love of his life inside their own apartment is making Nico desperate. Finally Will decideds to take his anger out on Nico in the bedroom to settle the fight. Kinky/Smut/emotion/real love/vibrating butt plugs!


**This was a prompt from a reader. ObeliskX here's your story! This is set when Will and Nico are like early 20s in their own apartment. Still in the universe of demigods. Very mature. Def kink. This is a one shot so it won't be continued. Please feel free to send me prompts if you want to see something. I would have just added this one to my one shot series or my I Win series of angry sex but if a story is over 3000 words I try to give it its own room. Please review I love hearing your comments ! Love you guys seriously all my readers you guys make my day.**

 **Im sorry.. I'm so sorry.**

 **Nicos POV**

I was waiting for the hammer to drop. Will had been dancing around being mad at me for weeks. Not touching me. Barely kissing me. Talking only when he had to. I didn't blame him. I had over done it. Time and time again he told me to not overuse my powers. To not scare him. Not to bring him to the place where I was practically faded before him. I did it again though. Fingertips finally solidified in the last week.

Angry. So fucking angry. I want him to yell or scream. I want him to hit me to say SOMETHING!

But no only silence and side eyes. Shuffling around the apartment as if it never happened yet no joy in his eyes. I knew I was at fault . I knew how bad it was going to get but I pushed anyway. It's my nature to push him. Never once has he ever pushed back. It's below him I guess. Just once I would love to see him sink to my level.

Finding me in the corridor already faded enough that his hands passed right through me. Voice lacking and distant. I could hear him barely, crying and screaming for help from his father. To make me whole once more. It hasn't happened in years and he made me promise never to do it to him again. I did it to him again. I thought he might leave... but no he wouldn't leave. He can't leave now. We had been together to long. Loved eachother to much to part. We were all eachother had.

The distance was starting to become maddening. Cold blue eyes followed my movements. I started to miss him even though he was right in front of me. I deserved this punishment I just wished I could see the finish line. I craved him. I craved us. I needed to release this tension between us. But how? Will was in the living room thumbing another medical journal doing his best to ignore me. I sat on the coffee table cross legged staring at him. Looking delicious in his white tank and blue striped house pants I wanted to rip the clothing off his body with my teeth. I was done being ignored.

"We going to talk about this?"

"Talk about what?" He didn't even look up from the fucking journal.

"About how mad at me you are and what I can do to fix it." Finally he looked up at me.

" Why should we talk about it Nico you are just going to do it again"

"I had to use my powers Will!"

"Yes I get that! What you didn't have to do is go to far! You could have asked for help you could have brought me with you on that mission you could have called Percy or Leo or Jason and you didn't! You always think you can do shit by yourself and then you end up faded and practically dead!"

Thank gods he was yelling! Now we can get somewhere !

"I can't risk your lives for a mission that I can do alone."

"But you can't do it alone Nico you have proven that when I found you in our home almost.. de-dead" emotion welled in his voice and a single tear fell.

"Will I'm sorry. I am I'm sorry!" I relented just as emotional. It breaks me hearing him and seeing him like this. Will isn't one to get mushy and cry. If Will is crying it's serious. I crawled onto his lap.

"Will please I'll do anything to make this stop."

"You already promised once. I don't want to make you a liar twice."

"I'm not a liar I didn't realize how far I was going I'm sorry. Please. I can't handle not touching you. Not being with you. This coldness is killing me more than the fading."

I could feel his body stir under mine. Will was feeling the same unease as me. The same pain of being apart.

"I can't deal feeling this out of control over you Nico. I'm not trying to run your life or tell you what to do but I love you and you love me and that means I get a say!"

"You do get a say!"

"It doesn't feel that way."

I could feel his nails digging into my flesh just almost painfully at his words. My breathing and his had changed. Panting and wanting pulling us together trying to find a release of tension. Find comfort in eachother. Even the pain he was inflicting on me right now felt amazing just for the fact that he was finally touching me. Showing some real feeling towards me that I had been lacking for weeks.

"If you want to take your anger out on me... why don't you just do it in the bedroom instead of ignoring me.." I whispered into the cuff of his ear.

Shaking at my words he drew his hands under my thighs and picked me up. Wrapping my legs around his waist he carried me back to our bedroom. Along the way I began to kiss and suck the skin on his neck while wrapping my fingers on his overly long blonde locks. Throwing me onto the bed as we entered he crawled over me his lips mere inches from mine.

"How about I show you how helpless I feel when you make a life or death decision without me." He growled.

"Yes" I replied in a breathless whisper. The intensity rolling off his body kept me from full voice.

We had an iron bed with a filigree bar head board that he was eyeing. Planning something to make me pay for my transgressions. For scaring him. Peeling my clothes off while keeping his on he shoved me further up the bed toward the iron bars. Blown out pupils stared me down as he ordered me to kneel and stay at the head. Climbing off the bed he reached underneath to find our toy box. Once we had our own place we started collecting a wide variety of play things to liven things up. We had amazing sex without these things but every now and then an element of surprise was always fun.

"You want me to take my anger out on you in bed then fine I'm going to show you just how it felt these past weeks. How it felt finding you faded in that hallway."

I visibly gulped... maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Even though I was thinking that my body had other ideas. It was craving his touch even if he wasn't going to be nice. Hell even if he decided to beat the hell out of me I would take it. I deserved it. All of it. Wrath and passion however he wanted to deal it to me. Slowly he pulled out each instrument. Cuffs.. blindfold...other things he hid from my vision. Holding my wrists out for him in my act of submission he cuffed me. Pulling my hands behind my head attaching me to the head board. Taking the thick black cloth he folded it ritualistically and placed it over my eyes.

"This is how it starts Nico. First I can't see what's happening and then my hands are tied unable to do anything while you are making stupid decisions without me"

I could hear him removing his clothing and my dick twitched in response. Uncapping what I could only assume was lube he shuffled toward me in his knees. One hand in my hair pulling my head back as he kissed me. Rough and sharp in his movements his tongue prodded his way in not asking for my permission. Invading my mouth with a sick control I never allowed anyone to have over me except him. I could feel his other hand finger it's way along the crack of my ass, cold and lubricated. My tip was jumping against his abdomen leaking already at the anticipation.

Circling my entrance my knees were shaking trying to support me on the bed. Whimpers echoed in the silent room as he teased my rim. This couldn't be all he was going to do. Tie me up blindfold me and fuck me? No my William was far more clever than to be as simple as that. Plus this circling game with my hole was already telling me it wasn't going to be that simple. Teeth scraped my chin. I poked my tongue out to lick as his golden stubble. I loved the texture of his flesh. Everywhere.

Quickly he shoved two fingers inside me so fast I jumped at the intrusion. It was almost painful in its swiftness. Scissoring me softening me up making room for something bigger. Hitting me in every good spot except my prostate. Building me up for what was to come. One of his hands left me as he reached for something. With the dexterity of a doctor his left hand tease my tip with his thumb. Something was slipping itself around my length. Sliding it down it was cutting off my circulation slightly. Was it metal?... No silicone?

"Is it a cock ring?" I guessed.

"Good job baby. Yes the one we got for your birthday."

I was right it was the silicone one. Pink of all colors with glitter. I never used it before due to the color. Leave it to Will to throw on a little humiliation in this. Hard as it was to admit and I've never said it out loud... I loved humiliation. Name calling or embarrassing posing and degradation. It made me hot... is that a little fucked up? Yes! Is it the truth? Unfortunately. Of course that brings other questions to mind. We all know why I'm fucked up but what happened to Will that he likes doing these things... doesn't matter it only made us more and more perfect for eachother.

Removing fingers with an exquisite slowness he began to slide in something soft and curved. It was narrow in the beginning getting larger as it entered. Then all the sudden a pop into place with a rectangle cap to keep it for going completely in. The narrow top was resting exactly on my prostate. If I moved myself against the headboard I could probably get myself off untouched. Will moved down the bed settling at the end of it from what I felt. What was he doing?

A buzzing started up and my entire body seized in pleasure. The thing he put inside me was a vibrating butt plug that curved onto my sweet spot. Will must have a remote control... this was going to be ruthless. When did he get one of those?

"Ahhhh oh my gods oooo ahhhh"

"How does it feel? Good? I bought this last week thinking it might be a good punishment for you for not keeping your promise."

The buzzing stopped and my dick was painfully hard already but being confined by the ring. Breathing erratic and aftershocks of the bliss running through my body I could feel my mouth water. I wanted him so bad.

"I like seeing you this way Nico. Helpless.. desperate. This image alone makes me hard. Maybe I should save a bit of it."

I could hear him snapping pictures of me on his phone. How I look right now must be perfect for him. I'm all trussed up, cock purple and hard from the ring, a bit of saliva in the corner of my mouth, hair a mess. A perfect picture for his spank bank for later. You would think I would have issues with pictures. Not with Will. He would never show them to anyone else. They were for his eyes only. I'm sure he had hundreds of pictures and videos of me through the years. Will loved filming me blowing him. Made me look up at him while he shoved into my mouth trying to make me gag. Will was large but I have almost mastered taking all of him down my throat. It wasn't until we got our own place that we started getting rough and experimental. Before the apartment we would just sneak quick screws in my cabin at camp. I would travel into his cabin and bring him back to mine without the harpies being the wiser.

Now that we had our own place... no one could hear me scream.

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

F.U.C.K!

Oh my gods this was both awful and sensational! Pulling against my restraints trying to find some sort of relief Will started buzzing the plug in a staccato rhythm that was driving me insane.

"Oh Will pleeeaaassseee."

"Please what Nico?"

"T-touch m-me please oh my gods" my voice dropped to deep groan.

I could hear him shuffle closer still working the remote.

"How does it feel Nico?" He whispered brushing my dick with his finger tips on the lightest possible pressure. Precum spurt into his palm. Reprieving me a bit he put down the remote still having it set on a pulsing vibrate setting he grabbed my length with one hand and using my own precum as lube to swirl his palm over my crown in a polishing motion causing my knees to finally give out. Pulling my legs out from under me I drove the plug into me deeper making me gasp and cry out. The sensations were to much everything was so vivid and wild. I still couldn't see anything. I wanted to cum so badly but I couldn't.

"This is what it feels like when you make personal decisions that effect my life. Helpless. Wanting. Out of control. Begging for release."

Tears were streaming out the sides of my eyes. I could feel Will pulling and tugging at the plug. Twisting and pulling still vibrating. Wills other hand was palming my testicles in rhythm with his tugs and twists. I began to buck my hips on a frenzy. Hair was tickling my chest as Will leaned forward to torture me more licking along my chest. Coconut shampoo filled my nose while feeling his teeth bite down on my nipple.

"Fuck Will! Gods! Ohhh"

"Scream for me.." he murmured. Pulling the plug out quickly I cried loudly. I couldn't catch my breath all I could do is scream and moan.

I could hear him lathering up. Placing a pillow under my hips he hovered his tip over my entrance. I found myself trying to move myself closer. Doing my best to invite him inside me.

"How bad so you want me inside you right now?"

"I would do anything to feel you inside me right now" I croaked.

"Even promise to never do that again? Would you promise to ask for help when you need it? And mean it!"

"I mean it! I promise I promise! You will come with me every time I have a mission! Every time please!"

"I love hearing you beg" taking off the blindfold he gazed down at me. I couldn't look attractive right now. Drool was running down my chin. My nose was running and I was crying I was a sopping mess. Taking a tissue from our side table he wiped my face off. I was still crying silently.

"Have you learned your lesson baby?"

"Yes." It came out barely audible. My eyes begging him.

Sliding into me painstakingly slow, his eyelids fluttered rolling back in his head so that I could only see the whites. I wanted to touch him but he had yet to release me. Hard and slick his body moved over mine taking me. My Will oh my William how I needed you. Leaning up to kiss me I choked sobs into his mouth crying his name. Feeling his strong arms pulling me to him behind my shoulder blades. I could feel every inch of him sliding in and out of me. Taking his time to pull all the way out before slamming back in. Digging my heels into his back he began to pick up speed. With one hand he brought his hand down and freed me from the blasted cock ring. I thought I would blow just on that motion.

Bringing my knees to his shoulders he made the fit even tighter. Hitting my over stimulated spot with his length I let go. White ropes of my release covered up both as he continued invading my body with his. The orgasm was the most intense mind bending release that we had ever experienced together. Years together and we still find newer heights to reach. I couldn't even describe the noises I made. They weren't human. They couldn't have been. Will was close too. The rhythm was becoming harder and more frantic. Less controlled.

"I love you William" I said into his kiss.

With an intrinsic cry he poured himself into me riding himself out pulsating every last drop inside me. Before he collapsed he uncuffed me. Rubbing my wrists in his healing hands. The emotion broke. My silent tears turned to sobs. Wrapping his arms around me he soothed my crying. Never even considered letting me go. Just stroking his hands up and down my back as I choked and hiccuped into his neck.

"Shhhh nico it's ok baby I'm here it's ok I have you."

" I'm sorry I'm so sorry"

"I know you are Nico I believe you."

" I know I just.. I promise I won't exclude you again I promise."

"Shhhh it's ok baby I love you. I missed you so so much"

" I missed you to Will."

Giving me hours of aftercare he made me dinner and drew me a bath. Washing me in the tub I loved feeling his fingers massaging my scalp trying to get all the shampoo out. Will would dry my hair for me and pat the water off my body. After such an intense moment he made sure I felt taken care of and loved. Sweet kisses on my face in-between loving caresses.

How did I get so lucky?

 ** _Please review!_**


End file.
